


In The Golden Sunlight

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clexmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clark's turn to pick their location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Golden Sunlight

Lex enters the barn with trepidation, purposefully slowing his steps as if he can somehow delay the inevitable. A deal is a deal, he reminds himself as he moves cautiously, watching every step he makes, and although he is a Luthor, he strives to be a man of his words, especially when it comes to Clark. Clark embodies everything that is good and right in his world, and Lex knows well that if it was not for his young lover, he would have long ago succumbed to the darkness that fills his days when Clark isn't near and the temptations that are always present in his world. He would be a Luthor in more than just name, but one of the things he loves about Clark is the way he steadies him and keeps him right.  
  
"LEX!" Lex nearly jumps as Clark shouts his name. He looks up as he zips toward the top of the ladder leading to the loft. He's grinning so eagerly at him; Lex can't make that smile disappear. "What's taking so long?" He laughs joyfully, the blue eyes Lex loves dancing with merriment. "Come on already!"  
  
"Your parents are gone for the day," Lex gently reminds Clark. "We have plenty of time."  
  
"Actually, they're gone for the weekend," he calls back. "Mom called earlier. She and Dad decided to stay over one more day."  
  
Lex smiles but is still loathe to climb the ladder. He studies it uncertainly. There are spots of mud, specks of paints, and other things whose contents he truly does not want identified. Still moving slowly, he begins to pull on a pair of black leather gloves. It will be a lot easier to replace the gloves than remove all of that gunk from his soft hands.  
  
But then Clark calls to him again. Lex almost drops his gloves in the hay. "I just can't wait to get you underneath me!"  
  
He peers up, surprised at Clark's openness, but he can't see love now. He's quite certain, even without seeing him, however, that the shy lad is pure red. He's never heard him speak so openly about making love! He beams, slips on his gloves, and the dirtiness almost entirely forgotten, speeds up the ladder.  
  
The stench that seems to always hover over the Kent's farm somehow is even stronger higher up today. Heat wafts through the barn, although the afternoon is just beginning. Lex's stomach churns as the heat and stink combine to assail his senses in one powerful strike. He grimaces at the hay strewn throughout the loft and looks about for Clark.  
  
He spies him standing in the sunlight that's pouring into the loft from its one, large window. Lex's knees immediately go weak, his body taut, and his mind and lower brain wet. He barely manages to quiet the whimper that rises in the back of his throat as he looks upon his love. Clark stands naked in the sunlight, his steed already ready for Lex's attention and his flesh glowing so brightly and warmly, beckoning, yearning for Lex's touch, that it almost seems to have a light of its own.  
  
Lex had been preparing several speeches to wriggle his way out of Clark's choice. He had chosen the location for their fantasy rendezvous last month, and it was only fair for Clark to be allowed to choose this month, but making love in dirty hay is a far cry different from making love on a yacht. But, suddenly, none of that mattered. Lex forgot his speeches, forgot his reluctance, forgot his reasons.  
  
The stench of the farm no longer assailed his nose. Although he was still hot, his body and soul were now engulfed in altogether different kind of heat. Standing there, watching Clark beckoning for him to join him in that pool of sunlight, Lex couldn't think of even one reason why it should matter if he was covered with hay or worse. It didn't matter, not really. Nothing else mattered except the man he loved, who was waiting for him to claim him as his again and make sweet love to him.  
  
His heart leaping, his soul singing, every other reason why he shouldn't fulfill his beloved Clark's fantasy completely and forever gone from his mind, Lex hurried to do just that. Reaching Clark in record time, Lex took him into his arms. It started between them, as it always did, with a slow, passionate kiss, and Lex didn't even remember to complain when Clark tossed his designer clothes into a pile of hay and slowly sank with him, in the golden sunlight, onto the old, dirty floor of the loft. In fact, from that moment on, his loft is one of Lex's favorite places to be with the man he loves, and they go there often still to talk, to snuggle, and to make love passionately and quietly, sometimes louder when Clark's parents aren't home. If the horses are running, to this day, you can still pretty well guarantee that there are screams coming from that simple hay loft.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
